


Phinks And The Perfect Gift

by SarahLightning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aww, Christmas, Christmas fic, Contest, Cute, Feitan - Freeform, Fluffy, G rated, Gift Giving, Gifts, Hunter X Hunter Manga, Kortopi - Freeform, M/M, Ship?, christmas2019, feitanportor, giftexchange, hubterxhunter, hunterhunter, hunterxhunter anime, hxh - Freeform, hxhcontest, noubunga, phinks - Freeform, phinksmagkav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: The Phantom troupe decides to do a gift exchange and Phinks is unsure what to get for his gift exchange buddy.This is for a contest for underrated characters on amino! Anyways i think Phinks is awesome! And i wanna focus on his character a little more so I chose him. We need more Phinks appreciation in this fandom! Enjoy everyone ^^
Kudos: 22





	Phinks And The Perfect Gift

Every day started the same. Most things went undetected or rather just ignored. This was life, it wasn’t simple and it wasn’t long so you had to choose what to give attention to. Phinks Magkav wasn’t so great at this. His problem wasn’t that he had too many things on his mind but rather he had nothing on his mind. This is what caused him to join the troupe anyway, he needed a distraction from his boring, sad life. There weren’t many beds in this hideout because the troupe didn’t normally use this one for missions where the whole troupe gathered. Soon, Phinks felt a pillow slam against his body. “Wake up Blonde shit!”

”Feitan! What the hell?! I need to rest at least some before we start all this Christmas garbage!”

”Litsen here you Blonde shit, I have to make my list of things i might want from my gift exchange buddy and I don’t know what to put because i hate everything except Torture and Sex.”

”really Fei?”

”Yes.”

”i guess you get to torture your partner during sex-“

”Oh god really Phinks? I can put that down?!” Feitan was extremely excited “I can put down torture sex?! You’re the beat!” Feitan ran out and Phinks smirked. He knew that Feitan couldn’t put torture sex on his wish list but it got him out of his hair. Phinks yawned and brushed his hair. He went to the male shower area and Noubunga was there. “Hey Phinks, up to anything.” Phinks undressed himself and got into the shower next to the one noubunga was in. The troupe males always saw each other undressed and this didn’t really bother Phinks. They were like his siblings so he never gave it a second thought. “This Christmas exchange thing is bound to go wrong Phinks. I mean money can’t satisfy the troupe so do you think an object will?”

”Yeah, Booze and Gucci jackets.”

”Your so simple at least that’s better then Shal. He is probably freaking out with his amount of smarts.”

”hahaha yeah.”

”Anyway, I don’t think the whole troupe wants gucci jackets-“Phinks washed himself up and brushed his hair again. “I personally think Kortopi and Feitan would look cute in a Gucci jacket they are so little.”

”Good thing Feitan isn’t here you would be dead.”

”Yeah. Oh Feitan is asking for torture sex.”

”What-“

”torture sex. Apparently he gets to have sex with his partner and have sex with them.”

”Who gave Feitan that idea?!” Phinks shrugged like he had no idea. “I don’t know.” Phinks grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Phinks went downstairs and sat down to make his list for whoever got him as a secret santa. Kortopi was sitting next to him and Feitan was sitting across from him but quickly got up and put his slip of paper into the hat where the troupe would all pick from later. Kortopi tugged on Phinks shirt. Kortopi was pretty shy, even to troupe members. “Hey Topi, what’s up.”

”If we get someone do we have to get them the thing on their list?” Phinks laughed remembering the thing on Feitan’s list. “No I really think that is more if a suggestion so you know what type of things your person is into.” Phinks smiled. He went and put his slip into the hat. “What if someone gets something they don’t want Phinks?”

”Well uhmmm-“ Phinks had no idea he had never actually done a gift exchange before and he was terrible at getting people gifts. Phinks really had no gift giving experience aside from the time he took Shalnark to a strip club on his twenty first birthday and traumatized him for life. Shalnark never let him hear the end of how traumatized he was. Phinks sighed. It wasn’t his fault. He was a sexual person and a hot person too, he liked to party and do dirty stuff sometimes. Phinks could sometimes seem to forget that not everyone liked the same thing as him. Phinks smiled and looked at Kortopi again. “I mean I suppose that they just return the gift if they don’t like it.”

Kortopi looked at Phinks and sighed. “What if that hurts the buyers feelings?” Phinks sighed this was not as complex as the troupe was making it out to be. You just go to the store, pick out a decent looking object and give it to someone and hope they like it. There was nothing more to it then that. Phinks lived a simple unnoticed life, he didn’t like complex things and this was not supposed to be a complex thing. It was supposed to be easy and simple. Phinks sighed He didn’t want to go through anything complicated but he knew this would be a mess. Whenever the troupe celebrated a holiday it was always a big disaster and not a celebration at all. On forth of July, Shizuku dropped a sparkler on Chrollos favorite book and destroyed it. On Valentine’s Day, Shalnark cried because Uvogin was giving him mixed signals. On Halloween, Feitan threatened to kill other troupe members and everyone argued over weather his interpretation of the reaper was too realistic. Phinks knew this would be no different.

After talking to Kortopi, Phinks decided to relax and get his mind off this Christmas thing. It was stupid it didn’t matter. Feitan ran into his room and grabbed Phinks. “We are doing the gift battle!”

”Don’t you mean gift exchange?”

”Yeah, Yeah whatever if you get me I’ll see you Christmas eve for torture sex~”

”What the hell?! Are you FLIRTING?”

”No, Ew-“

”Ok if you say so.”

Phinks walked down and saw Chrollo. He waved and smiled.Soon it was time to pick names. Phinks closed his eyes and picked out a small slip of paper. He opened it uo and it has torture sex writen in huge letters at the top so Phinks didn’t even need to read the name. “Damn it.” He whispered under his breath. Feitan came over in return with his paper in his pocket making sure not to show anyone. “I got an easy person!”

”Lucky you.”

Feitan walked away then Chrollo called. “Remember don’t tell anyone who you have. It’s the rules of the exchange.” Everyone nodded and went off. Later that night Phinks couldn’t sleep. He was a terrible gift buyer and Feitan was his friend. Probably one of his only friends. He didn’t wanna be the one person who got the crappy gift for their gift exchange buddy. Lucky Feitan said he got someone easy. Phinks sighed he knew he probably would have been unhappy with whoever he got. He was terrible at exchanging feelings whenever someone told him to buy a ‘heartfelt’ gift the poor orphan was just lost. Everyone here was an orphan. Growing up in meteor city Christmas didn’t even exist. The only holiday they had was forth of July and they celebrated on the fifth. Phinks remembered being a child, dancing around with Feitan and Shalnark in meteor city as the city concel let off perfectly good fireworks that people threw out because they ended up not using them and didn’t have space for them in their home.   
  


Phinks also remembered the time he got tangled in Christmas wrapping that had been thrown away. He asked Feitan about it he was older after all. Feitan didn’t know much at the time he just said that people in the outside world celebrate forgin holidays. When I asked why Feitan just shrugged he had no idea why he just knew they did.

When Phinks was a child, his favorite toy was a little broken toy car with a remote control. The control didn’t work anymore and the car didn’t turn on but it was better then nothing to keep him entertained. Phinks remembered when he found Shalnark too. Shalnark was a baby in a box probably like three when Phinks and Feitan found him. This was common in meteor city. The three of them lived in a abandoned house until the day Feitan was 19 and he heard about the deal with the troupe and all three of them signed up and stopped their old way of life. He sighed remembering his life was made from broken memories. Phinks may seem all tough but on the inside he is really just trying to embrace who he is now with a new personality. His memories were terrible, broken and tragic. He joined the troupe with Feitan and Shalnark. They joined to forget. Feitan was distant to most to hide the pain while Shalnark smiled through everything to hid it but Phinks knew that they hurt sometimes. Everyone in the troupe hurt sometimes. The troupe healed them a lot though. That’s why they cared so much about it all the members. It gave Phinks a reason to wake up in the morning, a reason to exist.

Phinks tossed and turned in his bed. Eventually he gave up on sleeping he would probably have a PTSD nightmare anyway. He hadn’t had one in a while and was expecting it. Almost everyone in the troupe had PTSD except maybe Chrollo who could somehow decide to forget and Feitan who decided just to not forgive and somehow left it at that. Phinks wished he could do the same. Physically Phinks was probably the strongest after Uvo but emotionally? He questioned how strong he was.

Phinks sat up and walked outside his room to See Kortopi and Nobunaga sitting under the Christmas tree. The tree had lights on it a few ornaments but mostly the tree had pictures. The troupe was aware that the tradion called for ornaments so they did put one ornament per person on the tree and they had backups in case one broke but the troupe mostly put lights and pictures on it. They wanted to remember their good memories together. The pictures made everyone smile some of them even made Feitan smile and that was saying something. All uear the troupe would take pictures of the cool things they did and while putting up the tree they would print them out and hole punch holes in them and use a striti put them on the tree. When they took the tree down they put the pictures in a picture book with the year on it. They also had books from previous years out so they could look at memories.   
  


Phinks went to Nobunaga and Kortopi who were talking about the exchange. Typical. Then he saw them whispering. “Hey! Are you two SHARING who you got?!”

”No way!”

”Maybe...”

”Kortopi!”

”Everyone knows I cannot lie Noubunga-“

”Well, I won’t say anything as long as you don’t share with anyone else!”

”Fine.”

”I won’t share Phinks! Noubunga made me do it!”

”Did not!!”

Phinks chuckled and walked away and sat to look at one of the picture books from a previous year. He sighed. He didn’t know what to get Feitan I mean he liked torture and sex with people he trusted. He couldn’t buy Feitan torture or trust. He sighed he certainly didn’t want to have sex with Feitan if it involved his scary torturing so that was off the table too. Soon Phinks drifted off to sleep in the chair he was sitting in.

The next morning, Phinks woke up to see Kortopi sleeping under the Christmas tree. Noubunga must have went to bed or something. Phinks gently nudged Kortopi awake. He may have seemed cold but he was nice to troupe members. “Topi wake up, you slept under the tree.” Kortopi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Phinks. “Huh? I did?” Kortopi was tangled in lit Christmas lights. “Stay still.”

”Huh?” Phinks grabed the camera, snapped a picture and printed it. “Here’s another one for the tree!” Phinks hole punches it and put a string in it and showed Kortopi the silly picture before putting it up. They both laughed and Kortopi smiled. Phinks helped untangle Kortopi and handed him a hair brush for his long, tangled hair.

Once everyone was up, Phinks decided to head to the mall to get some gift ideas. Shalnark came with Phinks because based on the kinda gifts he looked at online he clearly didn’t have Phinks. “Shal you have any ideas for your partner?”

”I’m really not too sure but I think my person is pretty open minded It shouldn’t be too difficult!” Phinks thought for a second. It would be a lot easier if he shared just with Shalnark and nobody else. He and Shalnark could keep a secret right? Afterall Noubunga and Kortopi were doing it so it must have been a good tactic. Kortopi wasn’t strong but he wasn’t dumb. “Hey Shalnark, how would you feel about sharing parters?”

”Huh? Phinks isn’t that against the rules of the exchange?”

”I mean it is but we are shopping together anyway so like doesn’t that mean we will probably find out who the other person has by the end of today anyway?” Shalnark thought for a second. “Well I thought so too. I just don’t wanna get in trouble with the boss but i suppose if we found out who each other have accidentally-“ Shalnark was perhaps the troupes smartest member. “You know if the papers with our person’s name on them just happened to fall out of our pockets and then we ‘accidentally’ saw-“ Phinks smirked he knew exactly what Shalnark was suggesting. He put his paper at the edge of his pocket so it was bound to fall out. Shalnark did the same. Phinks paper fell out. “Opps! Oh no I dropped mine!” Shalnark gigged as his fell out. “Oh no! I dropped mine too!”

”Now I accidentally know that you have Shizuku.”

”And I accidentally know that you have Feitan.”  
  


Phinks and Shalnark laugh. Shalnark smiles. “So you got Fei huh? He is kinda a tough one.”

“I know right?! He doesn’t like anything!”

Shalnark looked inside the windows of a near by store and saw Christmas candles and Christmas lights. “Ooo what about Christmas lights for shizuku? She can use them to decorate her Blinky!”

”You see how easy that was? You just look in a window and see something that shizuku will like! Meanwhile Feitan won’t like anything in this store or that store.”   
  


Shalnark goes in and buys the Christmas lights and smiles. “Shizuku loves her blinky! Anything to go with it will make her happy! Now we just have to find something for Feitan.” Phinks sighs. “You see that’s the problem! Feitan only likes torture and I can’t buy him torture!”

”Well you may not be able to buy him torture but you could by him knifes?”

”He doesn’t torture with knifes- wait that’s it! Thanks Shalnark! You’re the best!” Shalnark stood there unsure of what he had done. “Uhmm you’re welcome?”

A few days later the exchange happened. Phinks smiled as he gave gave Feitan a gift. Feitan ripped it open. It was a pocket knife. “You see it has all different tools and-“ Feitan hugged Phinks. “It may Not be torture sex but I love it.” Phinks smiled and then Feitan pulled out a gift. “Actually I got you.” Phinks opened Feitan’s present and it was another Gucci track suit. “I knew you would like it because it came from gucci and it’s ugly.”  
  


“It’s not ugly Feitan it’s perfect.”

”Really?”

”Really.”

Phinks knew that the holiday wouldn’t be peaceful overall. Yet he knew he would enjoy this moment with himself and with the troupe. Uvo threw an ornament at Noubunga and laughed as Nobunaga chased him but hey what’s a troupe holiday without a little chaos? 


End file.
